Liamm
Liamm is a contestant from Survivor: Cook Islands, Survivor: Tocantins and Survivor: Malaysia. Survivor: Cook Islands Liamm returned in Survivor: Cook Islands on the blue Rarotonga tribe. They were the only tribe to not go to Tribal Council during the first 11 days. On Day 12, the tribes were dissolved into 2. Alexis remained on the Rarotonga tribe, along with her original member, Liamm. At the first loss of the new Raro tribe, Aitu chose to send Jack to their beach and be safe from tribal council. When they lost the first three immunity challenges, Marisa, Tommy and Lea were voted out. When mutiny was offered, Liamm and Alexis took the oppurtunity, reuniting with the rest of their original Rarotonga members. Aitu lost the remaining two immunity challenges, having to send home minority alliance members Johanna and Charlie. When merge occurred, the castaways were split in alliance, with the Raro five in one position and the remaining five trying to gain power. Liamm was voted out after a 5-5 tie, making him a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Liamm voted with the original Raro tribe for Jack to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Tocantins In his second season, Liamm was originally on the black Timbira tribe during Survivor: Tocantins. The alliance consisting of Jenifer, Luisa, Aida and Gabriella formed a majority. When they lost the first two immunity challenges, the women banded together and voted out Bianca and Jase. At the tribes third loss, the women continued to vote with each other and Liamm was the next casualty. Voting History Survivor: Malaysia Liamm competed in Survivor: Malaysia, originally on the red Langkawi tribe comprised solely of male castaways. The tribe only lost one immunity challenge together with Jeremy voted out, whereas Liamm voted for Rock. At the tribe switch, Liamm remained on the yellow Penang tribe along with original tribe members, Blue Jay, Kieron, Tommy and Joey. The tribe won the first immunity challenge. However, Penang lost the next two immunity challenges, with Liamm and his core alliance of Blue Jay and Kieron voted out Joey and Tommy. Liamm then was able to make the merge. At the first two merged tribal councils, Liamm voted out Lily-Ann and Edith. At the next tribal council, he formed an alliance with Aura, Tanya, Kieron and Cara to send Spud to the jury. He then joined the boys in voting off Aura and the final six unanimously voted off Tanya. By the Final Five, Blue Jay and his closest ally Rock began to distrust Liamm. On the other hand, Liamm and Kieron planned on voting out Blue Jay. The end result was 3 votes Liamm and 2 votes Blue Jay, with him using an idol for no reason. In the end, Liamm was voted out and became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Liamm voted for his closer ally Blue Jay to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Liamm, along with Alexis are the first castaways to accept mutiny. **They would later be followed by Kelley and Clara during Survivor: Borneo. *Liamm is one of thirteen castaways to be the lowest ranking members of two different tribes. He was the lowest ranking member of the Rarotonga and Aitutonga tribes. **Other castaways with this feat include Aaron, Beau, Caroline, Catherine, Cherry, Ellody, Jack, Mitchell, Natalia, Peighton, Scott and Zach. **He and Ellody are the only two to achieve this feat in the same season. Category:Survivor: Cook Islands Castaways Category:Survivor: Tocantins Castaways Category:Survivor: Malaysia Castaways